combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
SCAR-L
The FN MK16 SCAR-L (S'pecial Operations Forces '''C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - Light) is an Assault Rifle and is classed as a Primary Weapon in Combat Arms. It comes with a standard magazine of 30 rounds and accepts suppressors, scope, and magazine modifications. It can fire both in automatic and 3-shot burst modes. Its decent damage and accuracy characteristics, as well as its low recoil, has led this gun to be one of the more popular guns in Combat Arms along side the UMP and G36E. There is also another version of the SCAR available at an incredibly high rank (First Lieutenant 1, which is the first silver bar), which is painted matte black, has much higher portability and costs 100 more GP, called the SCAR-L Black. The K2 appears to be equal to the '''SCAR-L statistically, besides having a slightly higher rate of fire, along with the single shot feature. This is yet another example of Shop Stat failure, as if you bought both weapons and tried them ingame, it would prove very different. For one, the K2 has more recoil. And yet, the SCAR-L requires a higher rank than the K2 to unlock. But what cannot be seen in the statistics is cross hair size and recoil pattern. The K2's cross hair at its widest point is slightly larger than the SCAR's, and the recoil pattern of the SCAR goes more left to right, while the K2's pattern goes straight up and then in all directions. Also, the slight difference in rate of fire could be considered inconsequential, or the argument could be made that a lower rate of fire equals more controllability (which is a claim made by real soldiers). But both weapons are balanced and unique, with neither having any definite advantage over the other. Usage The SCAR-L is one of the most balanced assault rifles in the game. It has very high damage per second, next to the AUG A1, but it has a much lower recoil, making the SCAR-L one of the best weapons to kill people fast. Full auto fire is fine in close range combat, but firing in controlled burst of about 4 bullets is recommended. The SCAR-L is also decent for long range sniping, but the sideways recoil could be annoying and inefficient at times, even when tapping. Variant SCAR-L Black Main article : SCAR-L Black The SCAR-L Black was the first Cosmetic Variant of the SCAR-L that could be bought in the Shop for 900 GP for 24 hours (as opposed to the original Scar's 800). This required the First Lieutenant 1 Rank. This variant has increased portability, although it's not mentioned in stats, it's highly noticeable. Nexon may have added unknown stat change(s) to this weapon, but it still remains unknown. High-ranking players that like the SCAR-L prefer this variant over the standard GP variant. It has a cool black paint job, meant to be used "at night" and urban operations. However, a high restriction rank must be passed before one can get it. Low ranked players prefer to use NX and buy the SCAR-L Trispear due to its lack of a rank restriction. Though only considered a symbol of being a highly-ranked player, the SCAR-L Black turned into a somewhat "new" weapon. After the 3-25-09 Patch, this rifle is now lighter than usual, making it more used for its better Portability and its well-known firepower, though the shop stats do not show any changes. SCAR-L Trispear Main article :SCAR-L Trispear The SCAR-L Trispear is a Cosmetic Variant of the SCAR-L, which can be purchased from the Black Market for 4,900 NX. For the week of 10/28/09 to 11/4/09, it was offered as a permanent weapon. Unlike the SCAR-L Black, a GP bought C. Variant, this SCAR-L is painted a silver-grey color with an engraving of the Special Forces symbol, which is a red scorpion, opposed to just plain black. The Trispear has noticeably better spread. It shows when you add a Itech or, even better, a HDS-4 Reflex scope to it, because if you do, the spread/recoil will zip to nothing, almost on par with the M416 CQB! SCAR-H Main article : SCAR-H The SCAR-H is a variant of the SCAR-L. Unlike the Scar-L(Scar Light), the Scar-H (Scar Heavy) does not feature a foregrip that's supposed to decrease recoil, however, weapon specification statistics comparison of SCAR-L and SCAR-H show that it has decreased recoil. Mainly found in the Supply Case SCAR-N but is also obtainable in the Supply Crate MYST1-N, it is said to be a more powerful Assault Rifle. Fit with a larger caliber of ammo, it can retain the SCAR-L's reliability of accuracy and while achieving more damage because of the 7.62x51mm NATO rounds that it uses. There are no other statistic differences that were revealed by Nexon. Only a lucky player who obtained this weapon along with a SCAR-L can point out the differences. One notable difference aside from the noticeable increase of firepower is the decrease of Recoil. The firepower is exactly the same as an AUG A1 or AK-74U, making the SCAR-H one the strongest and most accurate guns in the game. The recoil is diagonal, which makes it seem like it has more recoil. Looking very similar to the SCAR-L, most players do not notice the difference of the SCAR-H until they hear the fire sound, or they notice that it has no foregrip either on the ground or wielded by a player. As this weapon is rare, powerful and accurate, users of the SCAR-H will mostly experience hordes of players trying to kill you for it. Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Assault Rifles Category:Items Category:Burst Fire